<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The White Wolf by dat_carovieh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735101">The White Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh'>dat_carovieh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt is called the White Wolf, but nearly no one knows, he can actually turn into a white wolf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluffy Geraskier oneshots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The White Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of years since Geralt had managed to safe a sorcerer from being executed and as a thanks he had granted the Witcher the ability to turn into an actual white wolf. He had always hidden that but had been able to use his wolf form to his advantage. He was sneaking through the woods, following the trail of a dear. He would have been able to hunt it down in human form as well, but he enjoyed being the massive wolf. And his movements were smoother like this, he could be quicker when jumping at his prey. Since he was traveling with Jaskier, he rarely was able to be a wolf, he didn’t want Jaskier to freak out. It was already a miracle; the bard was still with him. He didn’t want to risk it.</p><p>But Jaskier was back at the camp so it should be safe. He smelled fear, human fear and it was close. He knew that smell, Geralt’s head jerked around and he locked eyes with Jaskier. He had seen him, but he probably didn’t know he was. The bard didn’t look scared, he smelled scared but only a little, normally humans would be terrified by his wolf form. He turned around and continued to track the deer.</p><p>When he returned with the deer in his arms, Jaskier smelled pretty much normal again but he looked a little concerned.</p><p>“Oh Geralt, good to see you are back. I just stepped into the woods for a moment to relieve myself and there was a massive wolf. It looked at me but luckily it went the other way. Do you think it's safe to stay here tonight?”</p><p>“I don’t think we need to worry about it,” Geralt said and set the deer down. He got his knife and started to skin the animal.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Obviously, they hadn’t gotten eaten by a big white wolf that night in the woods. Again, Geralt was in his wolf form. He could run faster on four paws and he needed to be fast. He had hunted down some bandits who had stolen some valuable things from some Baron in the area. The Baron had hired Geralt, he had found them and cut down nearly all of them, but two managed to run, while he was still occupied with the others. And they were running in the direction where he had left Jaskier, he needed to reach them, before they could stumble over the bard, because who knew if they would keep running or try to hurt Jaskier.</p><p>He got close to them, but he also realized he was very close to Jaskier. He could already hear them.</p><p>“Isn’t that the Witcher’s bard?” one of them said and Geralt sped up his movements. He got nearer and could smell Jaskier’s fear. Only a few more paces.</p><p>“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Jaskier lied. Geralt jumped onto the road and ran head first in one of the men. He fell down and Geralt was on top of him in less then a second, sinking his teeth deep into the men’s throat. He ripped it out, spit out the blood and realized, the other one had run away and he was quick to follow him. He didn’t get far. Geralt jumped the man from behind, he fell to the ground and his throat was ripped out, before he even realized what was happening.</p><p>Geralt turned around and changed his form. There was blood around his mouth, which he tried to get rid of, before he returned to Jaskier. But he couldn’t see his face and had no way of knowing how much there was still left.</p><p>Jaskier was still shaking when he returned.</p><p>“Shit Geralt, these two guys just appeared and I think they wanted to kill me, because of you and this massive wolf jumped out and ripped the throat out of one and then followed the second one and I have no idea where it came from. That was super weird. It looked exactly like the one I saw in the woods a couple of days ago. Do you think it’s the same one?”</p><p>Geralt clenched his teeth. Jaskier shouldn’t have seen him like this again. But there hadn’t been time to change or even think about what to do, he just wanted to save him. And maybe it would be better to tell him now. To have him realize now, that Geralt was even more of a freak then Jaskier thought so he could leave and not waste his life on a freak Witcher.</p><p>“I think I need to tell you something or rather show you. I understand if you want to leave after this, I know it’s scary.” He was kneading his hands and looked at Jaskier.</p><p>“You are worrying me a little here, Geralt.”</p><p>Geralt took a deep breath and changed his appearance. But instead of getting scared, Jaskier’s face lit up and he actually got closer. Geralt sat back on his hind legs hoping he would look less intimidating like that.</p><p>“Oh my God a puppy.” What? No one had ever called him a puppy before and he didn’t know what he was thinking about it. He was an intimidating wolf, but Jaskier’s happy smile made him feel warm.</p><p>And that wolf in the woods and just know rescuing me, was you? You can turn into a wolf? This is so cool.” He dropped to the ground next to Geralt and buried his hands in the thick fur and just petted him. No one had ever petted him and Geralt had no idea how to react but apparently the wolf instinct kicked in and his tail started wagging. So apparently, he liked it. He turned around and gave his tail a little confused growl. Jaskier started to laugh and scratched behind his ears. And before Geralt knew it, he was on his back, accepting belly rubs. He decided to just accept it and closed his eyes. Apparently Jaskier was not about to leave him, he seemed more excited about the whole thing.</p><p>Maybe the middle of the road was not the best place to sit on the ground as a wolf and get pets from your best friend, Geralt decided and got up. He saw Jaskier pouting, he apparently had greatly enjoyed it, and he turned back into human form.</p><p>“Come on, we need to go, get the stuff we came for. I couldn’t look for it, because I was afraid these two would get you. And when we bring it to the Baron, we have enough money for a couple days in a nice room,” he said and took Roach by the reins.</p><p>“This is so exciting, why didn’t you tell me earlier? Did you know I love dogs, but I can’t have one, because the whole traveling with few coin is not really good. But now I can pet a puppy whenever I want,” Jaskier babbled.</p><p>“Firstly, I’m not a puppy, I’m a wolf,” Geralt growled.</p><p>“Sure you are, that’s why you were laying on your back, wagging your tail like an excited puppy,” the bard continued.</p><p>“Secondly, I would like you were not to talk about it in public, it’s better, people don’t know. They already think I am a freak. And they are not wrong.”</p><p>“They are.” Jaskier now looked angry. “You are not a freak. And also You are a beautiful wolf. Your fur is so beautiful and white.”</p><p>“Jaskier, when I said public, I also meant here,” Geralt said. You never knew who would hear you on the road.</p><p> </p><p>They had collected everything from the bandit camp that seemed valuable or useful and had returned to the Baron where they had gotten a nice sum. Part of it was immediately invested in a room, nice meals for both of them and good amounts of ale and even wine.</p><p>When they returned to their room they were a little tipsy, laughing about a joke Jaskier had just told, arms around each other’s shoulders. Jaskier dropped on the bed and looked to Geralt who had started to clean his armor.</p><p>“So you are a wolf?”, Jaskier started the conversation. He still needed to process this new information.</p><p>“No I’m a Witcher.”</p><p>“But you can turn into a wolf.”</p><p>“I guess so.” Geralt wiped his sword and put some oil on it, to protect it.</p><p>“I’m excited to meet the other Wolf Witchers, so many puppys.” Jaskier’s eyes glowed in excitement.</p><p>“They can’t do it, it’s not a Witcher thing.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier looked disappointed. “So why can you?”</p><p>“It has been a gift from a sorcerer, I saved his life. Not what I would have chosen as a reward, but it can be helpful.”</p><p>“Tell me how it feels,” Jaskier asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, it’s nice, I think,” he answered. He didn’t know what else to say about it. But Jaskier didn’t stop nagging. So Geralt just decided to turn into the wolf again and lied down on the ground. As a wolf he wasn’t expected to talk.</p><p>And Jaskier actually got up from the bed, to pet him again, which admittedly was nice.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>In the following months, Jaskier gained a reputation of having a big white wolf traveling by his side, whenever the Witcher wasn’t near. Many people who didn’t like him would treat him with a lot more respect than they would have done before and Jaskier enjoyed it. Geralt enjoyed not having to deal with people, when he was in wolf form. What Jaskier didn’t know, one main reason Geralt was in wolf form a lot was that he got a lot of pets from Jaskier. And he would in general be very close to him.</p><p>They had made camp in the woods, there was a fire going and both were full from the hares, Geralt had hunted down, combined with some potatoes, they had bought two days earlier. Jaskier was leaning against a tree, Geralt’s head on his lap, his hands tangled in the white fur.</p><p>“You know Geralt, I still am excited about the whole wolf thing, I think it’s really nice. But I am a bit worried. You spend more time as a wolf then as a human. Is there something wrong? Don’t get me wrong I enjoy having you around in both bodies, but I do miss your human form sometimes.” Geralt closed his eyes. Why should he walk around as a human, when Jaskier would cuddle him, when he was a wolf. He would love it if Jaskier would get as close to him when he was a human as he did now. He lifted his head and he couldn’t help himself, he licked Jaskier’s face. Sometimes the dog instincts just kicked in.</p><p>Jaskier laughed.</p><p>“Eww, Geralt, if you want to kiss me, turn back first,” he complained and froze as he realized what he just said. Geralt looked at him and cocked his head. He sat back and turned into a human.</p><p>“What did you just say?” he asked.</p><p>“Nothing,” Jaskier answered and tried to get up. But Geralt grabbed him and pulled him closer.</p><p>“It was something about kissing,” Geralt said and looked at Jaskier, looking for a sign if he meant it. Jaskier nodded and Geralt closed the gap between them. The kiss felt incredible, he moved his hands into Jaskier’s hair, which was beautifully soft. Jaskier clung to him as if he was drowning and only Geralt could save him. And Geralt felt as if he were floating.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you like you follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/datcarovieh">Twitter</a> or on <a href="https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> or join my <a href="https://discord.gg/CrYm2WJ">Geraskier Discord.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>